The List
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: What will happen if our favorite double-black king finds a list about him? Who knows? If you want to then read this.


Yes, I love first shots and I can't live without them… BTW, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, not the anime, not the manga, and not the novel. They all belong to their respectful owner, Tomo Takabayashi. Please enjoy this one-shot brought to you by ME!... $.$

I. Wolfram von Bielefeld was in the library, alone, bored, and thinking about the wimp. Yes, the wimp, the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku, my fiancée (accidentally, as they say), Yuri Shibuya. The wimp is not around, lucky guess, he was on Earth. I'm here reading a book about the trials of Lady Olvidia von Shubachu. I actually read it gazillion times but I still have the interest.

The trials of Lady Olvidia includes her love life. She was in-love with a knight, his knight. I'm kinda jealous of her since in the end she got married into her knight. Like I said, KINDA JEALOUS, why? Well, I am Wolfram von Bielefeld, the spoiled ex-prince brat of Shin Makoku, and the accidental fiancée of the reigning demon king. Anyway I'm not even sure how long it will last. I mean can you blame me? He pushes me away, rejects me, embarrass me, and worst ignores and hurts me. I'm being dramatic anyways.

I saw a paper on the desk and grabbed it. Now that I think about it, wonder if I could make a list. And I started writing about me.

_The things that Wolfram von Bielefeld can live without:_

_1. Love in any form, I mean love of family, romantic love or any other if you can name._

_2. Attention from somebody, I mean I grew up without getting attention as who am I_

_3. Companion, I lived alone so I'm used to it._

As I finished the third one, my heart started to ache. I'm used to this so why now? Oh yeah I can endure this. I sighed and thought about another topic. There's still a lot of space.

_The things that Wolfram von Bielefeld can endure:_

_1. Hate, I mean everyone probably hates me._

_2. Rejection, Yuri and I are engaged for how many years? Three? Four? I don't know I lost count. Probably experience._

_3. Being Use, Hello? With my looks and status, anyone can use me as their tool so they can get into a higher position and have higher powers._

_4. Left Alone, Is there a need of explanation?_

_5. Hurt, guess its part of being a Wolfram von Bielefeld, huh? It comes with life. _

Okay that's enough about me. Think of someone else…..

_Things that Yuri loves _Hmm... Dang it why him!

_1. Baseball, practically his life._

_2. Playing with Greta, well, it's his daughter, I am jealous of her._

_3. Spend time with his family, an idiot is the only one who needs explanation to this. _

_4. Spend time with the people here in the castle, and even outside the castle, I promise that his over-friendliness can do him harm. Don't ask why I know this but I'll share it - I experienced that._

_5. Watch baseball match, see the first one to know why. Wow when did I become so lazy to tell why!_

_The list the reigning Demon King doesn't love that much, practically hate it._

_1. Paper works, Well, who does?_

_2. War, violence and anything you can name on it. Hmm. Peace boy hahahaha he's so harmless! I can even kill him! Not that I want to…_

_3. Meetings. Surely the clothes, he's irritated with those? Guess so._

_4. Me. Yep! I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, I mean who does? Except for Greta and the Metamorphosis Production. Who else?_

I sighed when I heard a knock on the door. I forgot that I locked it. It was one of my soldiers that knocked, I hate being disturb like that but as if I have any other choice.

I came back after a long time, probably five hours to train the soldiers. New recruit so I have to focus on him. He's a fast learner so I didn't have to be worked up. When I came to the castle I heard that Yuri came back and no one even tried to tell me! Ugh, fine no one wants to talk to me fine! I'm used to it so I can survive. As I walk through the hallway, I noticed that Yuri was coming to me. When he called me I quickly turned around and decided to go to the library. No one except for Gunter and Geika came here at this time of the night. I bet they are not there so I walked to the library.

When I came there, I saw a paper and I remembered that I wrote something. I sighed and read what I wrote. It was kind of funny to me. I mean, it's a list of the reality! I smile visited my lips as I continued to read the paper. I didn't know that I fell asleep on it.

XD ;d :) O.o? E3 /o\ #.# ^^* -_- o_O! : 3 . . : p ―o― :X T_T

I opened my eyes and I was shocked that I fell asleep in the library! And no one bothered to find me! Okay, it's really okay to me. At least I'll have for myself. When I walk towards MY bedroom, yes, not the royal chamber, I noticed Yuri in the hallway and the others . When I was near to him I bowed like a soldier and run to my bedroom. I didn't notice their faces and just shrugged it off.

I plopped down on my bed and shut my eyes. I opened my eyes after hearing a messenger bird. I looked at it and I smiled. I knew that bird! It's from them! The Metamorphosis Production! I happily read the message. They want me there because we are going to practice a new concert! Oh how I miss this and them!

I quickly changed my clothes into a normal clothes which is a shorts with a loose top. They are going to come here to fetch me after all. I quickly composed myself and heard gasps when I walk through the halls. When I came to the maou's office, I breathe then force myself to relax.

I entered with the usual sight. The other, and the papers, I cleared my throat and captured their attention. I talked to them about the invitation and they seem to be confused about me. Yuri was the first one to bring his composure back.

"Wolf, I will grant your wish if you answer my question". Believe it or not I was mildly surprised at that. Never saw it coming.

"And the question would be" I said without looking at him.

"Are you ignoring me? I mean…" I cut him off

"I believe it's a personal question but if I'm ignoring you then I could just have left and leave a letter to someone". Duh, isn't it obvious, smarty pants?

"Are you sure you're not ignoring me? I noticed that everytime you see me you turned around and walk away"

"Heika, if you want the truth, yes I'm ignoring you so that when the time comes it'll help a lot for us both…" When I noticed him opening his mouth to talk again I quickly said "I guess I already answered your question Heika. Now I shall leave, people are waiting for me". And with that I left the office causing their wide eyes.

I sighed when I came back to my room. I re-vision what happened earlier I can't help but to chuckle. Hahahaha, I'm the center of attraction by this time. I heard a knock and when I opened the door I saw them!

XD ;d :) O.o? E3 /o\ #.# ^^* -_- o_O! : 3 . . : p ―o― :X T_T

I rode in a horse with my singing partner. When I opened the door I saw the Metamorphosis Production! Oh how I miss them. We were laughing as we ride to our destination.

The members of the Metamorphosis Production are: Director or the Head: (Girl)Miss Carmela, Vice-Head or assistant Director: (Boy)Wilfredo; Scriptwriter: (Girl)Maru

The others were: (Girl)Mina, my singing buddy; her boyfriend, (Boy)Kiko, which play the guitar, the lead; the drummer, (Boy)Aki; the base, (Girl)Umi; The keyboard, (Boy)Ki; and lastly the people behind the show, well other people: (Girl)Sakura, (Girl)Shizuka, (Girl)Sei, (Girl)Sora, (Boys)Niwa, (Boys)Pan, (Boys)Boushi, figures the name, he likes hat; and lstly the evr hyper-active (Boys)Yoru.

Destination. MP Villa. Idiot if you need to ask what MP is.

When we arrived our scriptwriter quickly run upstairs to finish the script while me and the others plan for the concert.

When we talk about the guests I was slightly shocked when they suggest that the Demon King should come, after all it's their comeback. When they asked me to invite the king, I turned my head slightly.

"Sorry I can't talk to him"

"So you're really ignoring him" Mina said

I bowed my head and said "Yes"

Then Miss Carmela spoke up "We can forget him if you want"

"No it's not that I can still perform but I don't want to talk to him"

She nodded and they understood me. I'm glad they are here. Then we continued to talk and we decided the show.

Miss Carmela along with Wilfredo will go to the people to invite while the others prepare for the concert. Maru came down and gave the script. We made her go upstairs so she can get a rest since she already finished the script, she can have a rest them come back to help us.

So me and Mina will be the first to come out since we are the emcees. The band will play two songs then a short play and then more song and then talk show. The finale will be all of us will come out from the stage, a musical production that all of us will go down the stage. Then going up again. Short message from Miss Carmela and Wilfredo. And that's it! I'm excited wish it'll be a success.

XD ;d :) O.o? E3 /o\ #.# ^^* -_- o_O! : 3 . . : p ―o― :X

Time Skip - a month later-

XD ;d :) O.o? E3 /o\ #.# ^^* -_- o_O! : 3 . . : p ―o― :X T_T

It's the day for the show. I'm wearing a short blue skirt with sailor suit and I'm also wearing glasses! Mina was wearing a pink skirt with a loose pink top. Were both wearing high heels. She's wearing an open high heel while I wear a white high-heeled boots. We are so cute!

We came out and I saw Yuri with the others. Greta is also here! She's so cute!

We started with singing. After all the things…..

We acknowledge the presence of the V.I.P. people including Yuri. We talk about things and we're glad people had a good laugh. I tried not to notice but I observe him, he has this smile. Sad smile? Maybe he doesn't want to come here? Who cares? I love what I'm doing and then the program flow right to the end.

It was Miss Carmen's turn to speak and we were seating in the concert stage.

"I thank you all for coming here…" we clapped "… but before we close this concert I believe Heika has something to say to us all especially the person who wears glasses, high heel boots, and a sailor top"

I was shock then I snapped back when Mina and the others nudged me to stand up then I noticed Yuri offered his hand to help me stand up. I took it and something tugged my heart. Is it hope? No I lost it already. My thoughts was cut off when Yuri started to talk. I listened to him.

"Wolf, I know that you hate right now but I just wanted to say…" he lifted my head then looked at me "… I'm sorry, for the things I did to you, the way I rejected you, the way I hurt you. I'm sorry and also I Love You, please come back to the castle, to Greta, to your brothers, to me…"

I looked at him and the only thing I saw is fear, fear of being rejected. I spoke up. I took the mic and started to talk.

"Yuri, I don't actually know what to say, I mean it's a surprise to even admit that to all these people. Yuri, before I answer you I wanted to say this: Yes, you've hurt me and rejected and many things but I want you to know that I'm used of being rejected or whatever you name or relate to that word. Like it or not, we can't do anything with that. I have my family in the Metamorphosis Production but Yuri…" I hold his hand "… Remember Yuri that there's always a space for forgiveness in me, like it or not it does. Yes, I'll come with you but if I do can you do your best not to hurt me anymore…" I was cut off with lips on mine.

I was shock and returned the kiss. It was short but there are lot of emotions in there. With that Miss Carmela ended the show and we all talked backstage.

I can't believe my friends can be as scary as Gwendal! They really bombarded Yuri with questions. Then Gwendal, Greta, Conrad, Gunter, and Yozak came. I told Mina and the others to stop bombarding them and giving them glares. They laughed and we all came to the castle to celebrate.

After we ate, we, I mean, they still have a hang-over because of the celebration. They drink, except me and Yuri. My big brothers are not even affected by the alcohol, and so as, Gunter and the others that lived in the castle.

It was fun everyone knowing each other. I'm glad that they seem to be happy knowing each other. Throughout the party, Yuri never let go of my hand. It was kinda awkward though I liked that. After the celebration, everyone got to their bed to retire.

We went inside the royal chamber, I was kinda shocked when Yuri walked me to the bed gently, well can you blame me?

We dressed in our nightwear getting to sleep but I'm still thinking about the confession. I shook him and I said, "Yuri, why did you confessed to me in front of those people?"

I saw Yuri's eyes widened then softened. "Firstly, because when you were ignoring me, I felt something was missing. Secondly, believe or not, I was just denying myself to you, I talked to Murata and made me see the truth though it took you away from me. And lastly, it was because of this…" He held a paper.

My eyes widened at the paper. It was the list that I wrote in the library while Yuri was gone to Earth. After a second or two, my eyes soften. At least I know he loves me. I spoke up, "Guess that the thing about me there is almost a lie".

"Why?"

"Because, I realize that I can't survive without love"

I was surprised when I felt lips on my own but then responded. When we stopped the kiss for air, Yuri said, "I Love You Wolfram, I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you"

"Yuri, I know but no more sorry, okay?"

He nodded and pulled me into a kiss. We stayed there and well, you all should know what happened next, right?

And there you go, did 'ya like it? Please press the 'Read and Review' blue thingy to save yourselves!

Thank you for reading! 'Till the next fic!

I can make a sequel though . . . . . . . . . If you only want. . . . .

Thanks again! ^^*


End file.
